Hydraulic valves for cam phasers for internal combustion engines are well known in the art. The hydraulic valve includes a piston that is axially movable in a valve housing of the hydraulic valve and that controls a hydraulic loading of the cam phaser. Desired hydraulic valves come in many different configurations and new original designs are often required for each new desired application. For example, the valve housing typically houses a supply pressure check valve and filter. Unfortunately, housing the supply pressure check valve and filter in the valve housing inhibits packaging in axially constrained applications. Specifically, where a short valve housing is required or advantageous from customer packaging, such designs limit where the supply port, check valve, and filter may be placed. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a design that overcomes the above problems.